


Love, Reincarnation, and Skype

by scrawly_times



Series: AU drabbles I'll likely never expand on [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawly_times/pseuds/scrawly_times
Summary: Kíli son of Dis -> Alexander Hamilton -> Alekí HendersonSpawned and written as the crack it isAlternate Title is: Alek hasn't been able to grow a beard in THREE separate lives but is Still a Bisexual Fucking Disaster in all of them





	Love, Reincarnation, and Skype

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a crack crossover because when i draw kili he looks like alex and i died and my brain loves silly things
> 
> There's a few timeskips here and there

_adothammy:_ hey fuys we neex to serious talk

 _eliza.bethean:_?

 _adothammy:_ gonna wait until everyone's here

 _freckles:_ ayyyy whasdup bou

 _eliza.bethean:_ give maria a sec she was in the shower

 _eliza.bethean:_ im reading her our messages out loud now tho

 _adothammy:_ that works

 _adothammy:_ okay so

 _freckles:_ hes been typin a while

 _eliza.bethean:_ give him a few minutes it's  Alek -Maria

 _freckles:_ fair

 _adothammy:_ You all recall my past life, right? Except not only my past life, as Alexander, but the one BEFORE that, the one on Arda, when I was Kíli. I know I haven't really told you all very much about it but I know that I have TOLD you OF it, such as the fact that I was not human, but a dwarf. But the biggest thing I haven't explained is perhaps that - due to the nature of dwarrow monogamy and soulmate esque relationships - I found my, Kíli’s, soulmate in that life. Except we never truly even got a chance to know each other, seeing as she was an elf, and technically my family's enemy or ENMITY in the least, and so I only knew her for a mere handful of days in the time which was spent fighting for our lives, her saving my life multiple times, and then ending in me dying in battle. Like, well… myself.

 _freckles:_ wh

 _freckles:_  im usnure whats hoing on

 _freckles:_ alek r u okay

 _adothammy:_ frankly? no not at all I'm very gay and sad and crying in the bathroom of a café

 _freckles:_ okay so uh

 _eliza.bethean:_ Maria's getting her phone hold on babe

 _freckles:_ we love u and suppor tur gaynes bu5 why this right now?

 _adothammy:_ because her name was Tauriel and now it's Victoria and she's in this café right now and I don't know  if i can flirt

 _sexymistress:_ ok im here and hun u can always flirt we've agreed on this

 _eliza.bethean:_ and if you let us meet her I'd be willing to possibly let you do more than flirt

 _freckles:_ Alex?

 _adothammy:_ no tout don gdtit

 _adothammy:_ i  littrally. Don't think i can

 _eliza.bethean:_ Alekí, are you LITERALLY crying in a café bathroom right now?

 _adothammy:_ Y ES

 _freckles:_ fucj

 _sexymistress:_ D:

 _sexymistress:_ oh no no no hun

 _freckles:_ wherr r u im takign my lunch break

 _eliza.bethean:_ Alekí Henderson if you don't get your ass out of that bathroom and talk to that poor girl I'm going to spend the next week at my sister's

 _adothammy:_ but????

 _freckles:_ wtf beth

 _sexymistress:_ ok no im with beth, go get her alek!

 _adothammy:_ I DONT KNOE IF I CAN THO

 _freckles:_ ehhhhhh okay at least talk to hr until i ger therr

 _freckles:_ whrre r u

 _adothammy:_ th new cafe plaxe xalled Overhill

 _adothammy:_ FICKINH BILDO I SHOULDVE GUESSE DFROM THE DUMN NAME ALONR

 _eliza.bethean:_ hun calm down and go talk to her before John gets there you know he's probably nyooming

 _freckles:_ NYOOM MYOOM MOTHERFUCKER

 _adothammy:_ yoyre allr idiculous i fuxkihnn hate you

 _sexymistress:_ we love you too alek <:,)

 _adothammy:_ ok ol cleaning up and dryinh face will text how it goes

 _sexymistress:_ YOU GO GET HER BABE!

 _eliza.bethean:_ YOU GOT THIS WE BELIEBLE IN YOU :D

 _freckles:_ N Y O NO O M FU CK E R 

* * *

 

 _freckles:_ hey! New giurl! :)

 _torrent.iel:_? Who is this

 _freckles:_ John! From the cafe? You knew Aalek!! We tradsd skypes

 _torrent.iel:_ and suddenly your username makes sense lol

 _freckles:_ :P

 _freckles:_ okay but forreal alek is like, in loev with u and hes been poyting for like tge past three days bcz u hacent messagrd him

 _torrent.iel:_ I

 _torrent.iel:_ I don't think you understand the situation, John

 _freckles:_ i understand lots of this situtaon

 _freckles:_ past life stuff, dwarf, elf, fighting,  lahb blah

 _torrent.iel:_...did I know you?

 _freckles:_ no i wasnt THERE alelks hjust told me a biy about it

 _torrent.iel:_ I didn't realize he remembered

 _torrent.iel:_ he didn't act like he did

 _freckles:_ thats ncz alek is a bisexual disazyer

 _freckles:_ hold on we gotta hace the galls in here yo have this conversattoo

 

_freckles added eliza.bethean_

 

_freckles added sexymistress_

 

 _freckles:_ ladies! Meet victoeia!

 _torrent.iel:_ um

 _torrent.iel:_ call me Tori, please

 _sexymistress:_ sure :) im maria

 _eliza.bethean:_ of course! I'm Beth. So you're the lady Alekí’s been mooning over

 _torrent.iel:_ I'm sorry do I know either of you or do you also know things from Alek?

 _sexymistress:_ john showed me pics, trust me if i knew you you'd remember me ;)

 _eliza.bethean:_ down girl, alek first

 _sexymistress:_ had to try

 _freckles:_ so. Tauriek. We come here yosay to discuss you hooking up with oyr noyftiend

 _torrent.iel:_ …I'm sorry?

 _sexymistress:_ you. Alek. We got him first.

 _eliza.bethean:_ I'm sure an argument could be made that she got him first but that is irrelevant

 _torrent.iel:_ I'm not sure what's going on

 _eliza.bethean:_ what do you know of polyamory?

 _torrent.iel:_ I actually just had to Google it

 _freckles:_ oh boi we got oyr work cut out foe us

 _sexymistress:_ well hun

 _sexymistress:_ long story short, all three of us are in a relationship with alek. And if u want the same things are going to have to be discussed

 _freckles:_ were also with each other bu if u dont want to b eith more than alek thats fine! :)

 _sexymistress:_ well id be mildly put out but it would b fine yes

 _torrent.iel:_ you're basing this all off the idea that Alek wants to be in a relationship with me in the first place

 _eliza.bethean:_ oh hun… trust me, he does

 _freckles:_ hes spent the last three days reliving stuff form kili

 _freckles:_ amd pouting bcz u havent mesaahed him

 _sexymistress:_ also pining horribly

 _torrent.iel:_ you don't even KNOW me

 _sexymistress:_ but we know alek

 _eliza.bethean:_ you see, Tauriel, Kíli was not Alek’s last life. He had a second like where he was Alexander. And all three of us know him from that life. We're all very honored and glad to be able to share his third life as Alekí, even if it's only the second lives for us

 _eliza.bethean:_ and if there's one thing about him that is universal

 _sexymistress:_ its that hes a polyam bisexual hoe

 _freckles:_ theres a lotta love in his heart

 _torrent.iel:_ so… you three all got to spend a lifetime with him?

 _freckles:_ oh SHIT no, he and i fucked a lot during a 7 year war tgen i died

 _eliza.bethean:_ he was my husband yes but he was shot and killed after only about twenty years of marriage. I've spent as much time without him as WITH.

 _sexymistress:_ i was his sideho

 _freckles:_ bih HE was MY sideho

 _sexymistress:_ jk sorta, i was his mistress

 _torrent.iel:_...I can sense quite a few stories here

 _freckles:_ no shit

 _eliza.bethean:_ but of course that's not all relevant :)

 _eliza.bethean:_ the truth is of all of us I HAVE spent more time with him, and if there's anything I know, it's when Alek is pining after someone

 _sexymistress:_ that someone is u

 _eliza.bethean:_ so you don't have to have something decided, or even fully figured out. But while you're figuring things out, if you could message him, we all three would appreciate it, if only for the sakes of our sex lives

 _freckles:_ its tru hes not as fun when hes pining

 _torrent.iel:_ WOW okay uh. Bit more than I needed to know but. That is. Interesting.

 _sexymistress:_ oh it Is. Did u ever figure out the hair pullin sound

 _torrent.iel:_...i think so, yes, but we didn't exactly have any alone time to... experiment

 _sexymistress:_ oooo trust me its good even if ur not in it for a full relationship pls join sexy times alek is a GOD

 _eliza.bethean:_ YOU are a goddess, my dear

 _freckles:_ gay

 _freckles:_ yall shits makin me wanna smoohcch when ur all away from me :(

 _torrent.iel:_ well. You're all quite adorable. I'll think on this if that's alright with you

 _eliza.bethean:_ of course!

 _freckles:_ o7

 _sexymistress:_ thats ok

 _sexymistress:_ but forreal if ur into girls AND/OR fun times pls let me know

 _eliza.bethean:_ MARIA

 _sexymistress:_ you kno im weak for a pretty lady beth

 _torrent.iel: ..._ flattering, but I'll have to think on that offer as well

 _sexymistress:_ thank you for at least considering ;) 

* * *

 

 _torrent.iel:_ legolas you found the dwarves right

 _Leggy:_ yes

 _Leggy:_ y

 _torrent.iel:_ I found Kili and I figured they'd want to know

 _Leggy:_!!!!@

 _Leggy:_ i hope u kno u just got gim’s heavy ass knee slammed into my gut

 _Leggy:_ but that is great news and theyre gonna b so excited lmao

 _Leggy:_ hes texting his father (gloin) right now

 _torrent.iel:_ thank you for including his name because i genuinely do not know any of them

 _Leggy:_ dwarves r insisting u doublecheck it is absolutely him

 _torrent.iel:_ one moment

* * *

 

 _torrent.iel:_ hi so for reasons that are totally not stalkerish and are totally for his own good I need a picture of Alekí

 _sexymistress:_ ;)

 _torrent.iel:_ please do not send me nudes I'm going to send them to be verified by his family

 _sexymistress:_ but in another situation would u like some noods

 _torrent.iel:_ still contemplating that

 _sexymistress:_ fair enough

 

_sexymistress sent akx7ds6c7.img_

 

 _sexymistress:_ the person hanging onto him in this pic is Hercules do not fear they wrestle all the time this is the clearest pic of Alek that doesn't make him look dead

 _torrent.iel:_ going to question that later but thank you

_freckles: WAIT A SC EC ALEKS FAMILY_

* * *

 

_torrent.iel sent akx7ds6c7.img_

 

 _torrent.iel:_ his name is Alekí and he's very small and…. Fite.

 _Leggy:_ holy shit

 _Leggy:_ that is TOTALLY him from wat i remember and gim agrees

 _Leggy:_ sending proof to family now

 _Leggy:_ how about group message

 _torrent.iel:_ fine :/ but remember none of them… knew about us, except maybe his blond brother

 _Leggy:_ gim and i will act with the utmost discretion

* * *

 

_Leggy sent akx7ds6c7.img_

 

 _Leggy:_ so guess what! Tori found ur missing dwarf :P

 _Leggy:_ gim agrees but he doesn't have skype on his phone

 _faeKing:_ why am i here

 _Leggy:_ bcz this chat is for all middle earther...s

 _Leggy:_ jfc where r all the dwarves i thought theyd b here like instantly

 _ >:3€: _WE'RE ALL VERY EXICTELDY TEXTING PRVIATELTY BECAUSE THRANDUSHIT IS ON HERE

 

_faeKing has left this group_

 

 _Thorin.Dur:_ THER WEE GOG

 _Thorin.Dur:_ IS HM I CAMT BELIEVR ITS ACTUALLY HIM

 _ >:3€: _M Y RB O

 _QueenofDiss:_ MY SO N

 _ReesesPeaces:_ KÍLI!!!!! :D

 _QueenofDiss:_ WHERE IS HE

 _torrent.iel:_ I actually met him in Bilbo’s café but he flipped out and ran off

 _BiblioHuggins:_ oh!! Gracious me, i didn't see him!!

 _torrent.iel:_ like I said, he freaked and ran out. I didn't even realize he recognized me until a friend of his stopped and swapped skypes

 _Thorin.Dur:_ add him Now

 _torrent.iel:_ hold on

 _QueenofDiss:_ I'M HEADED HOME RIGHT NOW TO GET ON VIDEO

* * *

 

 _torrent.iel:_ alek your family is demanding I add you to their chat

 _adothammy:_ WHAT DID YOU D O

 _torrent.iel:_ did you NOT want to meet them again??

 _adothammy:_ NO I DO JUST THIS IS A LOT TO SPRING ON A GUY

 _adothammy:_ i need to get out of work reLqucik

 _torrent.iel:_ sorry

 _adothammy:_ no no no it's fine George lets me go whenever anyways

 _adothammy:_ wait

 

_adothammy changed name to TakeABow_

 

 _TakeABow:_ there we go

 _torrent.iel:_ that is incredibly cheesy

 _TakeABow:_ shut up

 _TakeABow:_ I'll be at my apt in like, five minutes add me in eight

* * *

 

Alek slammed into his apartment at the speed of sound, doors banging in his wake loud enough to wake the dead. Or the recently heavily inebriated, in Hercules’ case.

“Alex..?” Herc leaned up against the living room door with a yawn, not anywhere near as hungover looking as he should've been.

“FAMILY. SHUT UP. Go hide in Laf’s room!” Alek ripped open his bag to pull his laptop out.

“...huh?” Herc scratched his chin.

“Kíli! Past life! Family! GO!!” Alek turned around just enough to wave a hand at him and see Herc’s general state. “And fucking Christ, pull your tits together, man.”

Herc looked down and adjusted Lafayette’s robe so he wasn't hanging out of it.

“I'm going to make coffee and then go hide, then.” Herc said with no small amount of amusement.

“There should still be a pot in, heat it up.” Alek’s knee bounced impatiently while his buggy laptop booted up. The moment it was on and connected to the Wi-Fi he pulled up skype and the invite to a new group popped up.

 

_torrent.iel invited you to group Middle Earth_

 

Alekí took a deep breath and clicked Okay.

A video call was already ongoing. He clicked to join it.

It took his laptop a few seconds than it normally would to load, not quite up to buffering so many live chats. Alek made an embarrassing squeak when they finally loaded and voices started coming through.

_“Is he on?”_

_“Thorin move, you're hogging the screen!”_

_“I can't get my video quite working.”_

_“Guys he's loading!!”_

Alek’s throat closed up when faces finally popped up on his laptop.

“Hey guys,” He said hoarsely.

Their voices exploded as they all lit up in excitement and emotion. Dwalin's gruff and grinning face. Bofur and his _brother_ sharing what seemed to be a phone camera. His _uncle_ with Bilbo practically in his lap. _His mother._

Alek couldn't even understand them past their exclamations and his sudden bout of tears.

“No no! I'm f- fine, really, just didn't think I'd see you guys again..!” Alek felt bad because now _Bilbo_ was crying but he couldn't help the warm emotions filling his chest.

 _“Who's that?”_ Dwalin demanded, looking around his side of the screen suspiciously.

Alek turned in his seat to see a bemused and slightly concerned Hercules holding a mug of coffee.

“That's just my friend Hercules, guys, it's fine-!” He laughed, giving Herc a shooing motion.

Herc mouthed ‘you going to be okay?’ at him. Alek nodded, fighting back fits of sobbing giggles.

 _“Oh my baby boy, my little pebble, my darling-”_ His mother looked like she was about to grab her monitor in hug, face shoved as close to the screen as she could go.

 _“I'm so sorry for dragging you on the quest-”_ Alek was thankful he saw Bilbo smack Thorin’s shoulder before he got much further.

Here, seeing his family's faces for the first time in _two lifetimes,_ even if they were changed and _human_ and not entirely like he remembered them, Alekí felt a strong clunk as a puzzle piece he'd long lost slid into place.

* * *

 

 _horsesandcorsets:_ hey guys do u know why alek is in the living room skyping a bunch of people and legit crying

 _ouiouiLabagayette:_??? I am how you say

 _ouiouiLabagayette:_ confuzzled

 _TJ:_ and slightly concerned wtf alek

 _freckles:_ TORI SAID SOMTH ABOUT IT

 _sexymistress:_ something about his family as kili???

 _TJ:_...kili?

 _ouiouiLabagayette:_ o shit u don't know about Kili

 _horsesandcorsets:_ i BARELY know about Kili can u guys fill me in

 _sexymistress:_ Alexander wasn't his first life, it was his second.

 _freckles:_ his first was some fsiry tale fucking magic shit where hewas a swarf

 _TJ:_ ur fucking with me

 _sexymistress:_ no fucking you i swear

 _eliza.bethean:_ his first life he was a dwarf named Kíli and he had a family. A BIRTH family AND a chosen one

 _horsesandcorsets:_ oh

 _TJ:_ aw shit i can't mock this

 _freckles:_ aleks always missee dbis birth famikies sp getting to see the only one tht ever actually raizse him

 _freckles:_ shit man no wonder hes crying

 _WashingDad:_ ah, i wonderred why he ran out yelling something about taking the day off

 _WashingDad:_ i hppe i can meet them and lw thtem know whta a wpndefufl man hes become

 _ouiouiLabagayette:_ awwww that is sappy

 _sexymistress:_ wait didnt he say something about dwarves and strictly soulmate  monogamy or whatever

 _freckles:_ fuck

 _horsesandcorsets:_ o shit u guysre fuckt

 _eliza.bethean:_ he HAS learned SOME tact over the years, give him some credit I'm sure he'll be careful

 _freckles:_ …

 _ouiouiLabagayette:_ ...

 _sexymistress:_...we all just stopped and laughed at that, right?

 _WashingDad:_ oh absolurwly

 _TJ:_ too loudly

 _A.Burr:_ even me

 _TJ:_ SHIT MAN

 _freckles:_ whyd o we dkeep forgtting ur on yhe same group chat

 _A.Burr:_ Because I rarely say anything and keep you all on mute?

 _freckles:_ living as he lived and died

 _freckles:_ a fucking politician

 _A.Burr:_ you barely even knew me before you died

 _freckles:_ semantics

 _TJ:_ r we all just gomna forheg alek crying and needing a shoukder

 _horsesandcorsets:_ ill be on it once he's done talking no worries

 _sexymistress:_ im out of class in twenty ill head there

 _freckles:_ i cant get oyt of work bcz i did the toehr day to save alek from being gay :(

 _eliza.bethean:_ im on my way

* * *

 

 _sexymistress:_ tori help us is he doing okay

 _eliza.bethean:_ herc is spying like usual but you're tht only one in that chat

 _torrent.iel:_ everything seems to be going well

 _torrent.iel:_ everyone’s mostly just yelling and crying, which is normal for dwarves

 _freckles:_ waiy so alex wasny lying ehen he said “im a dwarf i feel emotiom i punch”

 _torrent.iel:_ that seems to be an accurate summary yes lmao

 _eliza.bethean:_ when was THAT

 _freckles:_ beginnging of the war brforr he calmed down

 _sexymistress:_ wh

 _freckles:_ listen guys young alexander was da fucjing trip and a half

 _torrent.iel:_ this is a riveting discussion that I have no context for I'm sure but one of them (I really don't know these people) just commented on his inability to grow a beard in both lives and his brother punched his own boyfriend for that comment and now the video chat has devolved into chaos

 _eliza.bethean:_ hercules reports alek literally fell off the couch laughing this is beautiful

 _freckles:_ WAIT HE COULDNT GROW A BEARD A SKILI EITHER????

 _torrent.iel:_ oh no he had the cutest peach fuzz

 _torrent.iel:_ of course he was the dwarven equivalent of 18 when that happened and he died, so it remained to be seen if he ever he could have grown one

 _freckles:_ im ignoring the sads ine xhcange for texting alek about his inability to grow a beard in THREE DIFFERENT LUVES MAN LMAOOO

 _sexymistress:_ am i the only one focusing on alek having a brother he never mentioned

 _eluza.bethean:_ well as alex he had one but he was shitty and not actually a brother

 _torrent.iel:_ his name was Fíli, though now it is… Phillip?? Probably??? I think

 _freckles:_ oh boi

 _eliza.bethean:_ i sure hope not

 _torrent.iel:_ as I've said I don't actually know these people we're only somewhat minorly connected

 _freckles:_ didnt you and kili have a thing

 _torrent.iel:_...for several days, and which ended in him dead and me fading to death because of Magic Elf Bullshit

 _freckles:_ sounds tragic

 _torrent.iel:_ terribly overdramatically tragic

 _eliza.bethean:_ oh dear

 _eliza.bethean:_ you sound in need of hugs

 _torrent.iel:_...that would be nice, actually

 _sexymistress:_ WELL that settles it

 _sexymistress:_ Tori would you like to go havr a night out to relax anf bitch about Kili/Alexander/Aleki

 _torrent.iel:_ I really only knew him for a few days

 _eliza.bethean:_ then we can just talk and get to know each other!

 _torrent.iel:_ is this like. A date

 _sexymistress:_ if you want it to be ;)

 _freckles:_ but srsly only ig u want it to b if not then its a friend datr!!!

 _freckles:_ and not all three of us even nred tos how up if u only wanna go eith one or two

 _torrent.iel:_ I think… that first dates are done for a reason, and I would be pleased to go on one with the three of you to get to know you

* * *

 

 _torrent.iel:_ Leg i just made a mistakr

 _Leggy:_??

 _torrent.iel:_ a glorious, gay, wonderful mistake that i am incredibly unsure about

 _Leggy:_ do tell

 _torrent.iel:_ i just got a date

 _Leggy:_!!!!!!

 _torrent.iel:_ with three peoplr

 _Leggy:_ …???????!!

 _Leggy:_ okay i thought u were gonna try for kili what gives tor

 _torrent.iel:_ thats the thing leg

 _torrent.iel:_ THEYRE all dating him

 _Leggy:_ ………...holy shit kili got gA. M E

 _Leggy:_ gim is hooting and hollering next to me

 _Leggy:_ please tell me he’s not an adulterer

 _torrent.iel:_ considering past lives and “being mistresses” has been discussed I am unsure

 _torrent.iel:_ but all three are CURRENTLY aware of him and also dating EACH OTHER and help me I'm too pan for this

 _torrent.iel:_ i don't even know what they look like whAT IF THEY'RE HOT, LEGOLAS

 _Leggy:_ then u fucking scored, bitch

 _torrent.iel:_ im. Screaming. Help.

 _Leggy:_ no worries bb leggy gotchu

 _Leggy:_ gim says if it's any assurance hes sure ull b the prettiest one thrre as long as i dont show up

 _torrent.iel:_ shut up and kiss ur dwarf for me he got game

 _Leggy:_ he do

 _Leggy:_ brb gonna makeout for a couple hours

 _torrent.iel:_ gross lol

* * *

_torrent.iel:_ LEGY GELOX

 _Leggy:_???????

_torrent.iel: H E L P_

_Leggy:_ is this genuine danger or pan crisis

 _torrent.iel:_ PAN

 _torrent.iel:_ LEGOLAS

 _torrent.iel:_ T H E Y R E H O T

 _Leggy:_ oooooOOOOOO

 _Leggy:_ i have nevr heard u so genuinely flustered

 

_torrent.iel sent 2hb5bk.img_

 

 _Leggy:_ oh my GOD WHAT

 _Leggy:_ OH TATS JUST NOT FAIR

 _Leggy:_ TORI if u dont fuck them i will

 _Leggy:_ correction: i will fuck them once i convicne gim to have a fivesome

 _Leggy:_ which shouldnt b too hard wtf look at that guys freckles

 _torrent.iel:_ THAT'S JOHN

 _torrent.iel:_ the angel with heavenly smile from the stars themselves is Beth

 _torrent.iel:_ the one who looks like a demon sent from Hell itself to tempt my gay, pansexual heart is Maria

 _Leggy: “_ i cant believe little kili fucking scored FOUR times” -gimli

 _Leggy:_ both of us genuinely in awe rn

 _torrent.iel:_ im crying apparently he constantly cries over them about “too good for him” and how beautiful they are and just

 _torrent.iel:_ fucking

 _torrent.iel:_ MOOD.

 _Leggy:_ do they not realize how beautiful they are

 _torrent.iel:_ i think they do theyre just humble also aleki isnt half bad himself thank you

 _Leggy:_ ooo defensive

 _torrent.iel:_ they wanna talk to u sometime bcz were all talking about past life friends and all

 _Leggy:_ that is fine by me if theyre cool with talking to gim by extension

 _Leggy:_ he practically lives on my shoulder now i have no privacy

**Author's Note:**

> ???? Yeah it's goofy but I nailed some HILARIOUS lines in there so i don't even care :P


End file.
